Lost demon
by White dragon emperor
Summary: naruto yang telah menjadi seorang penuh dendam , telah melangkahkan kakinya pada jurang kebencian yang tanpa dasar. akankah ada yang dapat mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapainya
1. Chapter 1

**Yo minna. Aku baru membuat sebuah fanfic. Jadi jika ada yang tak enak di baca tolong review aja untuk menambah wawasan.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

Seorang pemuda berjalan di antara kerumunan siswa-siswi sekolahan. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang cerah berantakan berkulit putih dan memiliki mata seindah lautan. Dia bernama uzumaki naruto. Dia sedang berjalan menuju ke sekolah yang akan digunakannya belajar untuk beberapa tahun kedepan. Didepannya terlihat sekolah yang mungkin jarang ada di jepang, karena gaya bangunan dari sekolah itu sama seperti sekolah – sekolah yang berada di eropa. Namanya adalah akademi kouh.

Dulunya di akademi kouh adalah sekolah swasta khusus perempuan tapi sekarang sudah menjadi sekolah campuran. Jadi jumlah murid perempuan lebih banyak ketimbang laki – laki. hari ini adalah hari pertama naruto sekolah di sini sebagai siswa pindah sekolah.

"hah, di sini atau di mana saja tetap seperti ini." Gumam naruto sambil melihat ke sekitarnya. Di sana terdapat banyak murid lainnya. Banyak wanita yang melihatnya dengan mata yang bergairah tapi dengan santainya naruto menghiraukan mereka semua. Sepertinya baru masuk ke sini tapi naruto sudah populer.

"KYAA... RIAS- ONEE SAMA ... .AKENO – NEE SAMA ..."

Teriakan kencang membuat naruto heran. Dia memandang arah teriakan itu. Di sana ada dua sosok wanita yang berjalan dengan elegan sambil tersenyum manis yang dapat meluluhkan hati semua pria. Seorang wanita berambut merah pekat panjang sepunggung dan yang satunya memiliki rambut hitam yang diikat ponytail. Keduanya memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik selain itu mereka juga memiliki tubuh yang dapat membuat setiap laki – laki termakan hawa nafsu.

Kedua wanita itu di hampiri oleh seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu. Dia memiliki wajah yang cantik dan terlihat tegas dan juga memakai kacamata. Mereka sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Ketimbang terpesona oleh mereka seperti murid-murid lain. Naruto malah terkejut saat melihat mereka.

"tak kusangka... bahkan 'mereka' juga ada di sini. Sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan." Gumam naruto sambil menyeringai.

"ah... itu rias-senpai . miliknya benar-benar besar."

" ya benar-benar besar."

Mendengar suara orang di sampingnya membuat naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke sampingnya. Di sana ada tiga orang berambut coklat, berkacamata dan botak sedang melihat ke arah para wanita dengan tatapan mesum.

"apa kalian tahu siapa mereka?" tanya naruto kepada mereka bertiga

" " " KAU TAK TAHU SIAPA MEREKA" " " teriak mereka bertiga bersamaan.

"ya aku tak tahu. Aku murid baru di sini." Kata naruto sambil menutup telinganya.

"oh... kau baru di sini. Perkenalkan namaku hyoudo isse." Kata salah satu dari mereka yang berambut coklat

"aku matsuda." Kata yang botak

" aku motohama. Siapa namamu?" kata yang terakhir.

"namaku uzumaki naruto... jadi siapa mereka? Sepertinya mereka sangat populer sampai bisa membuat keributan seperti ini." Kata naruto sambil melihat ke arah tiga wanita yang sudah masuk ke dalam akademi kouh.

" ya kau benar mereka adalah 3 wanita terpopuler di sini. Yang pertama, rias gremory. Memiliki rambut merah yang dapat mempesona siapa saja. Tubuh yang menggairahkan memikat hasrat setiap lelaki. Dia adalah orang yang paling aku ingin kencani." Kata hyoudo issei sambil tangan di dagunya sok serius.

"yang kedua, himejima akeno memiliki rambut hitam dan tubuh yang sama mempesonanya. Dia adalah orang yang dirumorkan sebagai wanita terakhir yang masih memakai gaya rambut ponytail di akademi kouh dan seorang pendeta kuil." Kata matsuda melanjutkan perkataan hyoudo dengan tangan di lipat kedada.

"dan yang terakhir sono sitri. Dia adalah wanita cantik yang paling tegas yang pernah aku temui. Sona-senpai adalah ketua OSIS di sini." Kata motohama mengakhiri penjelasan mereka.

"begitukah, sebaiknya kita masuk sebelum terlambat." Kata naruto sambil berjalan memasuki ke akademi kouh bersama mereka bertiga.

'Gremory...Sitri ... ini benar-benar akan menyenangkan." Pikir naruto sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria dengan nama lengkap uzumaki naruto ini terus berjalan dengan malas menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Tanpa memperdulikan keributan yang di buat oleh para siswa di sepanjang lorong kelas yang ia lalui. Dia berhenti di ruang bertuliskan 'kepala sekolah'.

Tok tok tok

"permisi" ucap naruto sedikit berteriak. Dia menunggu balasan dari dalam ruangan.

"ya silahkan masuk" suara orang di dalam terdengar berat menjawab salam naruto. Naruto membuka pintu dan melihat seorang pria paruh baya yang terlihat sangar dan duduk di dekat jendela.

"oh ya kamu perlu apa?" tanya sang kepala sekolah dengan tersenyum ramah.

"saya uzumaki naruto, murid baru."

"jadi kau ya murid barunya? Sebentar akan kupanggil wali kelasmu." Dia menghubungi seseorang dengan telpon yang terletak di mejanya.

"wali kelasmu akan datang sebentar lagi. Jadi tunggu dulu di sini."

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, pintu ruangan di buka oleh seseorang.

"permisi, kepala sekolah." Kata seorang yang sepertinya akan menjadi wali kelas naruto.

"baiklah ini murid barunya antarkan ke kelasnya." Perintah kepala sekolah.

"baik"

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan ke kelas tak ada yang berbicara. Naruto menikmati kesunyian di antara mereka. Selang beberapa saat mereka menghentikan langkah mereka di ruangan bertuliskan '2A'.

"kita sudah sampai, tunggulah di sini. Nanti akan kupanggil." Perintahnya kepada naruto. Segera setelah guru itu membuka pintu,kegaduhan yang sebelumnya terdengar di telinga naruto berubah menjadi keheningan.

"baiklah, mungkin ini mendadak tapi hari ini kita akan mendapatkan seorang teman baru. Masuklah." Sesuai perintah guru barunya, naruto memasuki kelas dengan tanpa ekspresi dan dua tangan menutupi telinga.

KYAA…. TAMPAN

KEREN….

DIA BENAR-BENAR TAMPAN….

Teriakn gadis –gadis yang berada di dalam kelas tak terlalu di dengar naruto karena dia sudah menanggulanginya dengan menutupi telinga.

"Diam" teriakan guru mereka membuat kelas kembali tenang.

"baiklah perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah sensei itu pada naruto.

"namaku uzumaki naruto" perkenalan yang singkat itu sukses membuat seluruh kelas swetdrop.

"hanya itu?" Tanya sensei itu setela berhasil kembali berdiri dari acara jatuhnya.

"ya" jawab naruto acuc tak acuh. Naruto pikir segala hal tentang perkenalan tak terlalu penting. Toh, seiring berjalannya waktu mereka akan saling kenal dengan sendirinya.

Bel pulang berbunyi

Naruto pulang berjalan sendirian lewat taman dekat sekolah. Setelah masuk hari ini, dia harus kelelahan secara mental, karena dihujani beribu-ribu pertanyaanya oleh teman sekelasnya. Dia duduk dekat hyoudo issei. Entah bagaimana mereka dapat sekelas dengannya. Tapi, setidaknya dia sudah lumayan akrab dengan dia.

Melewati pohon-pohon rindang di taman. Dia menemukan banyak pasangan pemuda-pemudi yang bermadu kasih di sekelilingnya. Kemudian tepat saat itu pandangannya tertuju pada dua orang pria dan wanita yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Sang pria adalah hyoudo issei yang sepertinya terkejut akan sesuatu yang di ucapkan si wanita.

"ah, itu wanita gagak. Sepertinya issei mempunyai sesuatu yang berharga." Gumam naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa memperdulikan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

**ISSEI'S POV**

Itu seperti mimpi didalam mimpi bagi lelaki sepertiku yang belum pernah punya pacar semenjak dilahirkan. "Aku cinta kamu Hyoudou-kun! pacaranlah denganku!" seorang wanita bernama amino Yuma tiba-tiba bilang begitu.

Ini mungkin keajaiban, tapi seorang perempuan memang menyatakan cintanya padaku.

Awalnya aku berpikir kalau ini adalah gurauan yang dimainkannya dan teman-temannya. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Sampai sebelum ini, aku percaya bahwa aku dilahirkan sebagai lelaki yang ditakdirkan untuk tidak akan dicintai perempuan. Namun sejak hari itu aku adalah laki-laki yang punya pacar. Dunia di sekitarku berubah, dan sesuatu dalam diriku pun berubah.

Aku seakan mau mengatakan "Ini Kemenanganku" kepada setiap pria yang aku lewati. Aku mulai merasa kasihan pada dua sahabatku, Matsuda dan Motohama yang tidak punya pacar. Aku menjadi sepercaya diri itu.

Pada kencan pertama kami, aku sudah siap memakai rencana yang telah kususun sejak lama.

Hahahaha, aku menyikat gigiku berulang kali semenjak kemarin malam hingga tidak ada tempat yang kelewatan. Aku juga membeli celana dalam baru karena kita tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dengan sikap seorang jejaka, aku tiba di tempat kencan tiga jam lebih awal. Aku menghitung hingga ada seratus perempuan berkacamata berjalan didepanku. selama itu aku mendapatkan selebaran aneh dari sesorang yang tampak mencurigakan. selebaran itu seperti benda ilmu gaib aneh dengan simbol sihir dan tulisan "Mimpimu akan dikabulkan!" awalnya aku mau membuangnnya, tetapi tidak jadi dan karena aku tidak punya waktu, jadi kuputuskan kutaruh dikantung.

Ketika Yuma-chan tiba, aku mengatakan "Jangan khawatir, aku juga baru sampai kok" Tepat! Aku selalu ingin mencoba mengatakan itu. Kemudian kami mulai berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Aku sungguh tergerak sampai-sampai air-mataku hampir menetes karena bisa berkencan sambil bergandengan tangan dengan seorang perempuan. Setelah itu, kami pergi ke berbagai jenis toko, menikmati kencan kami. Saat makan siang, kami makan di Restoran Keluarga dimana disitu Yuma-chan memakan Parfait Coklat, aku merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihatnya, aku merasa mengerti bagaimana perasaan remaja lainnya pada saat mereka berkencan. Aku merasa untuk pertama kalinya aku benar benar hidup.

Ibu, terima kasih telah melahirkanku. Ayah, aku mulanya khawatir kalau kalau keluarga kita tidak akan punya keturunan tapi sepertinya Ayah tidak perlu khawatir lagi.

Ketika aku memikirkan semua hal diatas, tiba tiba sudah sore. Ciuman!? Ciuman sebelum pulang!? Kepalaku menjadi semangat hanya dengan memikirkannya! Oh mungkin kami bahkan melangkah lebih jauh... Hanya itulah yang dipikirkan seorang Siswa SMU mesum sepertiku sepanjang hari ini.

Kami ditaman yang jauh dari kota. Langit semakin gelap, dan tidak ada seorangpun selain kami. karena itu, aku mulai memikirkan hal-hal kotor lagi. seharusnya aku lebih banyak membca buku yang mengajarkan mrlakukan hal-hal yang lebih mesum. Yuma-chan sudah jauh dariku, berdiri di depan kolam.

"Hari ini sangat menyenangkan"

Itulah yang dikatakannya sambil tersenyum.

Sial, dia sungguh manis. lingkungan disekitarnya memberikan suasana yang bagus.

"Hey, Ise-kun"

"Ada apa Yuma-chan?"

"Ada yang ingin kulakukan untuk memperingati kencan pertama kita."

Oh, yes! Ini dia! Saat yang kutunggu tunggu! nafasku sudah harum, dan hatiku sudah siap untuk itu. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat sekali.

"Um, apa itu yang ingin kamu lakukan?"

Aaaah. Suaraku terlalu dalam. Dia tahu kalau aku memikirkan hal-hal kotor. Apakah aku gagal? Tetapi Yuma-chan masih tersenyum padaku, dan dia mengatakan dengan jelas...

"Maukah kamu mati?"

...Ummm, Apa?

"Ummm? Apa...? Maaf bisakah kamu ulangi sekali lagi? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan telingaku."

Pasti aku salah dengar. Pasti begitu. Jadi aku menanyakannya sekali lagi tetapi...

"Maukah kamu mati?"

Dia mengatakanya lagi, sambil tertawa. Frase yang tidak masuk akal. Aku berdiri disana sambil menahan tawa dan mau mengatakan "Lucu sekali Yuma-chan"

_-BASA-_ Sayap hitam muncul dari punggungnya. Sayap hitamnya mengeluarkan suara dan kemudian menyentuh tanah.

Apa itu? Aku tahu kalau Yuma-chan semanis malaikat. Malaikat? Tidak mungkin. Apakah ini semacam drama? Sayap hitamnya benar-benar cocok dengan kegelapan malam. Ini pasti semacam ilusi. tapi aku tidak mau percaya hal seperti itu. Matanya berubah dari mata perempuan manis menjadi mata yang dingin dan menyeramkan.

"Waktu singkat bersamamu sangat menyenangkan. Seperti berakting pacaran dengan anak kecil."

Suara Yuma-chan sangat dingin. Suaranya seperti orang dewasa. Mulutnya memberikan senyuman dingin.

Buzz. Ada suara yang lebih berat dari suara yang dikeluarkan Game System. Benda itu mengeluarkan banyak suara kemeresek dan benda itu muncul di tangannya. Benda itu seperti tombak. Sepertinya benda itu bersinar? Memang itu sebuah tombak.

Kemudian ada suara angin diikuti suara mengerikan. Slash. sesuatu seperti menusuk perutku. Kemudian aku menyadari kalau tombak Yuma-chan menusuk tembus perutku. Dia melemparkan tombak itu padaku, tapi kenapa? aku mencoba mencabut tombak itu, tetapi tombak itu menghilang. Yang tersisa adalah lubang besar di perutkudan darah dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak keluar dari lubang itu. Kepalaku menjadi pusing, penglihatanku menjadi kabur. Ketika kusadari aku sudah terkulai di tanah. Suatu langkah kaki mendekatiku. Suatu Suara kecil mencapaiku. Itu suara Yuma-chan

"Maaf. Kamu adalah ancaman bagi kami jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera menyingkirkanmu. Kalau kamu mau dendam, dendamlah pada Tuhan yang menaruh [Sacred Gear] didalam tubuhmu"

"...[Sacred]... apa?"

Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaraku dan aku mendengar langkah kakinya menjauh dariku. Pada waktu yang sama kepalaku menjadi kabur. Lubang diperutku pasti fatal, walaupun aku sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Tapi aku menyadari bahwa kondisiku sangat buruk karena aku merasakan sudah hampir kehilangan kesadaran. Rasanya pasti nyaman kehilangan kesadaran. Tapi kalau sampai terjadi aku akan benar benar mati. Serius nih? Aku mati pada usia segini? Aku bahkan belum hidup sampai setengan masa hidupku! Bagaimana aku bisa tertawa kalau aku mati karena ditusuk oleh pacarku sendiri! Banyak hal yang hilang dari diriku bersama dengan hilangnya kesadaranku. Apa yang akan terjadi disekolah besok? Apakah Matsuda dan Motohama bakal terkejut? Apakah mereka akan menangisiku? Ha-ha, tidak dalam seratus tahun... Ayah, Ibu... Aku belum melakukan hal yang bisa menyenangkan kalian. Oh gawat, tidak akan lucu kalau mereka sampai menemukan majalah pornoku setelah kematianku. kenapa juga aku masih memikirkan hal-hal itu pada saat hampir mati? Tanganku masih bisa bergerak. Aku menyentuh perutku dan kulihat. Merah, merah pekat. Seluruh tanganku merah. Semuanya adalah darahku. kemudian aku teringat perempuan ini. Setiap aku melihatnya, mataku selalu tertarik pada rambut merah pekatnya. Kalaupun aku mati, aku ingin mati di pelukan perempuan cantik sepertinya. Apakah aku mengkhianati pacarku Yuma-chan? Tunggu, dialah yang membunuhku... Kalaupun aku mati, aku harap sebelumnya bisa meremas dadanya. Oh man, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan hal-hal kotor bahkan pada saat hampir mati. Sial. Mataku semakin kabur. Apakah akhirnya selesai? Sial hidupku sungguh buruk. Kalau terlahir kembali aku ingin menjadi...

"Kamu yang memanggilku kan?"

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul didepanku, bersama dengan suaranya. Aku tidak bisa mengenalinya karena pandangaku sudah kabur.

"Sepertinya kamu sekarat. Lukamu... Ya ampun, sepertinya hal yang menarik baru saja terjadi. Jadi kamu ya... Ini benar-benar menarik"

Dia tertawa seakan menemukan benda menarik. Apa yang lucu sampai membuatnya tertawa?

"Kalau kamu mati, aku akan mengurusmu. Hidupmu akan menjadi milikku, dan kamu akan hidup untukku."

Sebelum aku hilang kesadaran, aku melihat rambut merah pekat didepanku.

**ISSEI'S END**

.

.

.

"[sacred gear] kah kata sosok di balik pohon tempat issei dibunuh tadi.

"sama sepertiku." Katanya sambil menyeringai. Mate merah dengan 3 tanda koma miliknya mulai berputar pelan seperti roda.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

.

.

.

.

**Yo. Saya author baru. Terima kasih mau membaca fanfic jelek saya. Saya membuat fic ini karena suka dengan anime naruto dan highschool dxd, selain itu karena banyak yang membuat fic naruto crossover highscool dxd. Jadi, saya mau mencoba membuat juga. Oke…. Ketemu di chapter selanjutnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**ISSEI'S POV**

"Bangun! Bangun! Kalau kamu tidak mau bangun, nanti... aku... cium lho"

"Ummm..."

Sebuah jam weker dengan suara seorang Tsundere yang berfungsi untuk membangunkan seseorang, namun sayangnya jam itu tidak bisa membangunkan pemiliknya. "Pemilik" tersebut berguman dilantai karena dia jatuh dari ranjangnya. Itulah aku. Benar benar mimpi yang tidak mengenakkan... Aku melihat mimpi buruk itu lagi. Akhir-akhir ini mimpiku selalu sama. Mimpi dimana aku dibunuh oleh Yuma-chan. Tapi aku masih ada disini, jadi pastilah itu mimpi.

"Isei! Bangun!"

Suara ibu dari tangga, seperti tiap pagi biasanya.

"Iya aku tahu! Aku sudah bangun!"

Setelah menjawab ibu, aku bangun dari lantai.

Haa... Sepertinya hari ini akan dimulai dengan awal yang buruk. Aku merasa lesu... Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil memasukan lenganku ke seragamku.

"Aku berangkat."

Aku meninggalkan rumah sambil menguap. Selama berjalan kesekolah, aku menutup mataku karena cahaya matahari.

Ya ampun, sungguh merepotkan. Akhir akhir ini matahari selalu memberiku perasaan tidak enak. Cahayanya seakan menusuk kulitku dan aku tidak tahan. Pokoknya cahaya matahari pagi tidak baik untukku dan aku tidak bisa bangun pagi.

Karena aku tidak bisa bangun, akhir-akhir ini ibuku selalu datang dan membangunkanku dengan kasar. Sebaliknya pada waktu malam, aku menjadi lebih "kuat". serasa ada sesuatu memancar dari dalam tubuhku dan membuatku begitu bersemangat. aku benar benar menjadi pria "malam". Aneh, ada yang salah. aku memang sering begadang hingga larut malam, tapi adalah suatu "keajaiban" kalau aku bisa terjaga hingga pukul satu dini hari. namun akhir-akhir ini mudah sekali bagiku untuk terjaga hingga pukul empat dini hari. Akhir-akhir ini, aku aku selalu tertidur saat matahari mulai muncul, dan itu menjadi kebiasaan rutinku. Aku tidak kecanduan game online atau pertunjukan tengah malam. Apa yang telah terjadi pada tubuhku? Apakah otakku memerintahkan tubuhku tidak tidur agar aku tidak perlu melihat mimpi dimana pacarku membunuhku? Tidak mungkin itu cuma perasaan pribadiku, jadi aku rasa bukan. Karena adalah alami bagi tubuh seseorang untuk merasakan kebutuhan akan tidur.

Suasana malam benar - benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Untuk mengujinya aku keluar pada malam hari dan kecepatan langkah kakiku lebih cepat dari biasanya dan hatiku jadi bergembira saat aku pergi ke tempat gelap pada malam hari. Ketika berlari aku terkejut karena lariku sangat kencang. Kalau aku masuk klub Lari, aku dengan mudah bisa menjadi nomor satu. Aku bahkan bisa berlari marathon tanpa kehabisan stamina. Aku jadi terlalu percaya-diri tetapi pada saat berlari pada pagi hari, dengan cepat aku menjadi lelah. memang itu adalah kecepatan rata rata bagi siswa SMU, tetapi ada perbedaan besar antara "diriku saat malam" dan "diriku saat siang". Aku menjadi aneh pada malam harinya. kedengarannya mungkin aneh, tetapi suasana malam merubahku menjadi orang yang berbeda.

Ahgg... Cahaya matahari masih terik. Tidak seperti malam harinya, aku menjadi benar benar "lemah" pada siang hari. Semejak kencanku dengan Yuma-chan aku terus kepikiran bahwa ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam tubuhku.

**ISSE'S END**

Naruto sampai di kelasnya dan langsung menuju bangku yang sama dengan issei. Di depan bangkunya adalah tempat duduk matsuda dan motohama.

"Ada apa denganmu, issei?" kata matsuda kepada issei yang sepertinya dalam keadaan terpuruk di meja, ekspresinya seperti orang kehilangan harapan.

" apa mungkin kau mimpi itu lagi,issei?" kata naruto memberikan tanggapannya.

"ya kau benar, naruto. Aku bermimpi di bunuh pacarku lagi." Kata issei dengan badan gemetaran.

"bagaimana kau dibunuh pacarmu. Pacar saja kau tidak punya." Kata motohama sambil menekan kacamatanya.

"aku punya pacar. Apa kalian tidak mengingatnya?" seru issei kepada mereka bertiga.

""tidak. Mana mungkin kau punya pacar"" kata matsuda dan motohama bebarengan. Mendengar jawaban mereka bertiga issei kembali terpuruk ke meja.

"apa kau juga tidak mengingatnya, naruto?" tanya issei dengan nada momohon dan air mata mengalir di pipinya yang sukses membuat naruto sweetdrop.

"entahlah..." jawabnya sambil membuah muka.

"mah mah, sobat. Lihat ini aku punya barang bagus." Kata matsuda menghentikan pembicaraan mereka. Dengan kebingungan issei melihat kearahnya.

Matsuda mengeluarkan majalah dan DVD porno dari tasnya dan tanpa ragu dia menaruhnya di atas meja.

"heee!"

Ada teriakan kecil dari seorang perempuan di sisi lain kelas. Ya, ini adalah reaksi normal karena melihat hal semacam 'ini' pikir naruto.

"Bocah gila"

"mati sana kalian binatang kotor"

"uzumaki-kun kau sebaiknya jangan bergabung dengan mereka"

Di ikuti teriakan, ada komentar negatif dari para siswi.

"Diam! Ini hiburan kami! Perempuan dan anak-anak menyingkir saja dan tidak boleh lihat! Kalau tidak kuperkosa nanti di imajinasiku." Kata-kata peleceh sexsual dari motohama membalas mereka semua. Matsuda kemudian kembali melihat kearah issei dan mendesah.

"ada apa denganmu? Ada segini banyak harta di depanmu, taoi ekspresimu membosankan begitu."

"kamu sakit? Tidak mungkin. Laki-laki perwujudan semua nafsu sexsual sepertimu tak mungkin bisa sakit." Kata motohama memberikan komentar-komentar menyakitkan ke issei

"mungkin itu efek samping dari mimpinya. Ooh! 'payudara besar pemandian air panas' aku pinjam ini matsuda." Kata naruto sambil melihat salah satu cover DVD.

"tentu" balasnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"tenanglah issei, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita sedang dalam masa puber. Jadi wajar saja kau bertingkah seperti itu. OK, kalau begitu, datanglah ke rumahku akan kuperlihatkan koleksi rahasiaku."

"ide yang bagus motohama, kau harus datang issei." Kata matsuda dengan senyum mesum tertempel di wajahnya.

"OK! Hari ini kita tak perlu menahan diri! Kita akan nonton sepuasnya."

"ya benar! Itu baru issei yang kami kenal!"

" itu baru semangat. Kita harus merayakan kebahagiaan karena telah lahir sebagai seorang pria."

""" kau juga harus ikut naruto"""

Teriakan mereka bersamaan membuat naruto terkejut dari acara sweetdrop akan kekompakan mereka dalam hal mesum.

"maaf. Hari inii aku ada acara. Mungkin lain kali saja."kata naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela.

Kemudian pandangan naruto tertuju pada seorang gadis yang sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Dia mempunyai rambut yang merah pekat dan kecantikannya seakan bukan milik manusia, juga proporsi tubuh yang tidak seperti wanita di sekitarnya.

Namanya Rias Gremory, dia adalah idola di akademi kouh. Dia siswi kelas 3 yang artinya dia adalah senpai naruto. Issei, matsuda, motohama juga memandangnya. Tidak , lebih tepatnya semua orang memandangnya. Ini terjadi setiap hari. Semua orang memandangnya ketika dia berjalan melewati mereka. Beberapa malah sampai menghentikan pembicaraan mereka untuk melihatnya.

Angin meniup rambutnya ketika semua orang memandangnya. Kemudian rambutnya terurai hingga ke pinggulnya lalu tertiup angin kembali. Seakan akan pemandangan di sekitarnya juga ikut memerah seperti rambutnya. Kulit cantiknya yang seputih salju sangat indah. Cantik hanya itulah satu kata yang di pikirkan naruto saat mata biru kehijauan cerahnya bergerak ke arah gedung kami dan mulutnya sedikit tersenyum.

Naruto tahu siapa sebenarnya rias gremory itu. Dia kemudian mengingat malam saat dia melihat rias gremory. Ketika naruto mengingat-ingat itu. Rias sudah tidak kelihatan lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Issei berjalan melewati rumah-rumah di kegelapan malam. Dia baru saja pulang dari rumah motohama untuk melihat video porno.

Tiba-tiba perasaan ini datang lagi. Ini adalahperasaan yang hanyadatang padamalam hari. Issei sendiri juga tak tahu apa ini. Matanya menjadi lebih jelas dan keempat indranya juga menjadi lebih tajam. Khususnya mata dan telinga. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar percakapan seseorang di dalam rumah. Dan dia juga dapat melihat jalan meskipun tidak ada cahaya yang meneranginya.

Kemudian dia melihat orang muncul di depannya. Orang itu melihat issei dengan tatapan dingin. Tubuh issei entah kenapa bergetar saat orang itu semakin mendekatinya. Disana, ada seorang laki-laki memakai jas yang melihatnya dengan tatapan buas dan mata yang menakutkan. Issei hanya berdiri sambil bergetar begitu merasakan hawa membunuh.

'orang berbahaya! Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang berbahaya saat mau pulang' batin issei dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"jarang sekali bertemu orang sepertimu di tempat ini."

"...?"

'apa yang di katakannya? Jadi dia memang orang berbahaya! Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau dia mengeluarkan pisau? Aku tak tahu ilmu beladiri apapun dan aku tak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya! Ah aku tahu, tubuhku jadi kuat kalau malam hari jadi aku lari saja' pikir isei dengan panik. Dia mengambil langkah mundur.

"apa mau coba lari?siapa tuanmu? Pasti dia ranking rendahan atau dengan hobi aneh yang memilih tempat ini sebagai wilayah. Jadi, siapa tuanmu?"

Issei tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakannya. Dia berbalik dan berlari kearah dia datang dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia terus berlari selama kira-kira 15 menit. Dia berhenti dan mulai berjalan. Dia sampai di kolam pancuran yang berada di tengah taman. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang selalu ada di mimpinya saat dia dibunuh pacarnya. Entah kenapa dia bisa ada di sini.

Hawa dingin

Issei merasakan hawa dingin di belakangnya. Dia berbalik perlahan dan dia melihat bulu hitam jatuh di depannya.

"kamu pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari. Karena inilah makhluk rendahan memang merepotkan."

Orang yang muncul di depannya adalah pria mencurigakan tadi dan dia terbang? Ada sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya. Kemudian issei ingat bahwa dia seperti yuma-chan yang berada di mimpinya.

"hmph.. aku tak merasakan keberadaan tuanmu atau pun kelompokmu. Jadi, tak masalah jika aku membunuhmu." Pria itu mengumamkan sesuatu yang tak terlalu di dengar issei.

Dia mengangkat tangnnya dan cahaya berkumpul di sana. Di sertai suara bising cahaya itu berkumpul mrnjadi sebuah tombak yang sama dengan yuma.

"namaku donnasiege. Ingatlah itu adalah orang yang akan...MEMBUNUHMU." dia melempar tobak ke arah issei.

Mata issei melebar saat tombak itu dengan cepat ke arahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat akibat ketakutan. Dia tak bisa menghindar hanya itulah yang ada di pikiranya. Dia hanya pasrah dan menutup mata.

"kenapa kau tidak menghindarinya? Bodoh!"

Teriakan dari seseorang yang berada di depannya membuat issei terkejut. Dia membuka matanya dan menemukan seseorang berambut kuning dengan baju yang sama dengannya yaitu seragam akademi kouh. Dia tak lain tidak bukan adalah naruto.

"na-ruto?" kata issei dengan terkejut

Tombak cahaya yang dilemparkan kearah issei dihalangi oleh lingkaran sihir hitam yang berada di tangan kanan naruto.

"yo issei. Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" kata naruto tersenyum santai sambil melirik kearah issei.

"y-ya k-kurasa yang s-sebe-?" balas issei dengan gugup.

"nanti saja penjelasan dari banyak pertanyaan di kepalamu. Nanti ada yang menjelaskannya." Kata naruto dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"pertama-tama kita harus menyelesaikan masalah di sini." Kata naruto kemudian menatap donnasiege yang terkejut karena naruto yang tiba-tiba datang.

"he...he... tampaknya kau dapat menghentikan tombak cahaya mili-" belum sempat meneruskan ucapannya. Dia terhantam oleh kepalan tangan naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depannya. Donnasiege terpental dan menabrak pohon di belakangnya.

"SIAL...BERANINYA KAU."

Dia kemudian mengarahkan tangannya kearah naruto dan banyak bermunculan panah-panah kecil menuju ke arah naruto.

Mata biru milik naruto kemudian berputar digantikan mata merah dengan tiga koma yang mengelilingi pupil. Aura besar berwarna hitam kemerah-merahan menguar dari seluruh -panah cahaya yang menuju naruto hanya dihindarinya dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil.

Melihat serangannya dengan mudah di hindari naruto membuat donnasiege semakin kesal. 'sial aku tak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Aku harus kabur dari sini.' Pikir donnasiege dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

Sementara mereka asik bertarung. Issei hanya melihat mereka dengan kagum akan kehebatan yang di perlihatkan oleh naruto.

"hanya itu kekuatanmu?" kata naruto dengan nad menantang.

"SIALAN" dangan marahnya donnasiege membuat dua tombak cahaya dan melemparnya ke arah naruto.

Mata milik naruto berputar pelan begitu melihat tombak itu mendekatinya. Dia mengangkat tangannya kearah tombak dan kemudian di sana muncul lingkaran sihir. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir itu keluar sebuah tombak cahaya yang lebih besar dari milik donnasiege.

BUM...!

Ledakan tercipta akibat benturan antara tombak naruto dan dua tombak milik donnasiege. Tercipta cahaya yang menyilaukan dari ledakan itu.

Naruto kembali mengangkat tangannya dan membuat lingkaran sihir. Bola api sebesar badannya tercipta. Saat dia mau menembakan itu, lingkaran sihir berwarna merah muncul dan membuat naruto menghilangkan serangnnya.

Disana naruto dapat melihat 4 orang seiring lingkaran sihir itu menghilang. 3 orang perampuan dan seorang laki-laki muncul di sana.

"sepertinya terjada sesuatu di sini." Kata wanita yang berada di depan berambut merah. Wanita itu melihat ke arah taman yang sudah hancur. Kemudian tatapannya mengarah kepada naruto yang sudah melihat ke arah tempat donnasiege.

"sepertiya dia sudah kabur." Mengumamkan sesuatu yang hanya dapat di dengarnya. Kemudian mata merahnya berputar lagi dan kembali menjadi berwarna biru cerah.

.

.

.

.

.

**Yo ketemu lagi bersama saya si author baru. Yah, saya mau berterima kasih karena ada yang mau mereview Atau bagi yang sudah membaca cerita jelek saya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oke kita akan berjumpa lagi untuk chapter depan . .**


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

Setelah pertempuran naruto melawan donnasiege. Taman tempat pertempuran itu menjadi hancur lebur. Taman yang sebelumnya penuh keindahan yang biasa di temukan di sana, kini seperti kawasan medan perang. Lubang besar dan kecil hampir memenuhi area taman.

Disekitar naruto masih ada sedikit aura kemerah hitaman yang mengelilinginya. Kemudian naruto melihat kearah empat orang yang sepertinya terkejut. Naruto kemudian menghela nafas dan aura di tubuhnya perlahan menghilang.

Naruto tahu siapa mereka berempat itu. Dia yang berada di depan mereka semua dengan rambut merah adalah rias gremory. Di sampingnya yang memiliki rambut hitam dengan ponytail adalah himejima akeno. perempuan Yang memiliki rambut putih dan tubuh loli adalah toujo koneko. Sementara satu satunya pria yang datang dengan mereka adalah kiba yuuto.

'hawa ini... tak salah lagi. Tapi, kenapa dia ada di sini?' Batin rias gremory pemimpin kelompok itu.

menghiraukan mereka semua naruto kemudian mengambil langkah menuju issei. Sedangkan issei saat ini dalam keadaan syok berat, dia baru saja menyasikan pertempuran nyata terhebat yang pernah dia lihat. Dia hanya berdiri mematung melihat taman yang sudah porak poranda.

"yo issei. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kata naruto dengan senyum santai menempel di wajahnya.

"y-ya a-aku baik saja,n-naruto b-isa kau jel-askan i-ini?" tanya issei dengan suara gugup. Jujur saja dia tidak tahu kenapa orang itu mau membunuhnya. Dan kenapa ada orang lagi yang muncul.

"ah itu bukan tugasku. Mareka lah yang akan menjelaskannya." Kata naruto sambil menunjuk kelompok rias yang mendekati mereka.

"siapa kau sebenarnya. Uzumaki naruto-kun?" Kata rias yang sudah berada di belakang naruto. Naruto membalikkan badan dan melihat rias yang tersenyum manis tapi terasa menakutkan.

"ah. Bagaimana kau tau namaku?" kata naruto balik bertanya dengan senyum polos menempel di wajahnya.

"aku tahu karena kau adalah murid baru dan kau cukup terkenal. jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?"kata rias dengan sedikit kesal terpampang di wajahnya.

"oh... aku orang yang kebetulan lewat dan ada malaikat jatuh yang menyerang budakmu. Karena aku sedikit kenal orang ini(menunjuk issei) jadi aku menolongnya." Balas naruto santai sambil tersenyum ramah ke arah rias yang sepertinya bertambah kesal.

"aku juga tahu itu. Tapi yang kutanya siapa kau?"

"itu nanti saja. lebih baik kau menjelaskan dulu kepadanya." Kata naruto sambil menunjuk issei yang sepertinya kebingungan.

"hey issei. Jika kau ingin penjelasan,ikutlah bersama mereka."

"b-baiklah." Balas issei sekenannya.

"kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Naruto mulai melanghkah menjauhi mereka. Tapi, baru dua langkah dia mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah diprediksinya.

"tunggu... kau juga harus ikut bersama kami. Kau harus menjelaskan semuannya!" kata rias dengan suara mengancam.

Mendengar perkataan darinya hanya membuat naruto mendesah. Dia berbalik dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'ini akan merepotkan...' Pikir naruto sambil melihat kearah rias.

"huuh... baiklah, tolong tunjukan jalannya, ojou-sama." Kata naruto dengan senyum lembut yang membuat para wanita memerah.

"akeno... kita kembali."

"hai ...buchou."

Dengan lingkaran sihir mereka semua menghilang meninggalkan taman yang sudah hancur.

.

.

.

.

.

"silahkan tehnya."

"oh, terima kasih." Kata naruto yang saat ini duduk di sofa dan mendapatkan teh buatan akeno.

"rasanya enak"

"ara, terimakasih."

Akeno tersenyum menawan. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di gedung sekolah lamayang berada di belakang gedung sekolah. Di ruangan itu ada banyak tulisan dan simbol sihir dan ditengh ruangan ada simbol sihir besar yang di gunakan ke sini yang menambah kesan menakutkan.

"akeno. Kamu duduklah di sini."

"baik, buchou."

Akeno duduk di samping rias. Kiba yuuto dan toujo koneko duduk di sofa di sebrang sofa yang di duduki oleh naruto dan isse.

"baiklah aku akan berbicara dulu dengan hyoudo ise-kun. apa boleh aku panggil ise?"

"y-ya."

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum rias melanjutkan ucapannya.

"langsung saja kukatakan, kita semua anggota peneliti ilmu gaib disini adalah iblis."

Begitu mendengar perkataan blak-blakan dari rias, isse membuat ekspresi yang menurut naruto aneh.

"dari ekspresimu sepertinya kamu tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan, taetapi itu wajar. Malam ini kamu melihat laki-laki bersayapkan?" tanya rias dengan tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan ise yang ditanyai hanya mengangukan kepala.

"Dia adalah malaikat jatuh Mereka dulunya melayani tuhan, tetapi mereka jatuh ke neraka karena memiliki niat buruk. Mereka juga musuh kita para iblis. Kita, para iblis, telah berperang melawan Malaikat Jatuh sejak jaman dahulu kala. Kita berperang memperbutkan kepemilikan kekuasaan dunia-bawah, atau di dunia manusia dikenal juga sebagai neraka. Jadi dunia-bawah terbagi menjadi dua daerah yaitu daerah para iblis, dan malaikat jatuh. Para iblis mengadakan perjanjian dengam manusia dan menerima korban mereka untuk meningkatkan kekuatan. Sebaliknya malaikat jatuh mengendalikan manusia untuk membasmi iblis. Dan kemudian ada para malaikat yang ingin menghancurkan kedua pihak atas perintah Tuhan. Jadi perang ini terbagi dalam tiga kelompok : iblis, malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat. Dan ini telah berlangsung sejak jaman purba."

"Umm senpai. Cerita seperti itu agak sulit diterima oleh siswa normal sepertiku. huh? Apakah ini kegiatan anggota klub peneliti ilmu-gaib?"

"Klub penelitian ilmu-gaib cuma kamuflasi. Itu cuma hobiku. Tetapi kami semua adalah iblis."

Ise masih terus berpikir harus percaya apa tidak perkataan mereka. menurutnya semua ini tidak masuk akal.

"amano yuma..." kata naruto sambil membaca buku yang entah dari mana datangnya.

Ketika mendengar itu ise mulai menyadari bahwa semua ini bukan gurauan. Dia menoleh ke arah naruto di sampingnya.

"hari itu kamu berkencan dengan amano yuma kan."

"memang dia ada." Kata ise dengan suara penuh kemarahan. Di mencengkram kerah baju naruto. Topik mengenai wanita itu adalah topik tabu bagi ise.

"perempuan itu adalah malaikat jatuh. Sejenis dengan yang menyerangmu tadi."

Menghiraukan cengkraman ise di kerah bajunya. Naruto terus berbicara dengan tenang

"tujuannya?" tanya ise setelah melepaskan cengkramannya.

"untuk membunuhmu." Kata rias dengan santainya meminum teh di atas meja.

"apa-apaan itu, untuk apa dia membunuhku?" teriak ise kesetanan

"tenangkan dirimu ise. Mau bagaimana lagi kamu saja yang sial. Ada juga pemilik yang tidak dibunuh." Kat naruto dengan santai.

"apa maksudmu aku sedang sial!?"tanya ise sambil memegangi kepalanya dan menunduk depresi. Dia merasa otaknya terasa meledak akibat mendengar cerita yang terdengar seperti film fantasy ini.

"pada hari kalian berkencan, kamu dibunuh dengan tombak cahaya." Rias mengatakannya dengan kalem dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"tetapi aku masih hidup. Dan kenapa aku harus dibunuh?"

"Alasan nyawamu diincar adalah untuk memastikan apakah ada benda berbahaya didalam tubuhmu. Karena responnya lemah, Dia membutuhkan waktu untuk memastikannya. Kemudian dia yakin. Kamu adalah manusia yang memiliki '[Sacred Gear]'."

Saat mendengar [sacred gear] ise teringat kata-kata terakhir yang di ucapkan amano yuma.

**-Maaf ya. Kamu adalah ancaman bagi kami, jadi kami memutuskan untuk segera menyingkirkanmu. Jadi kalau kamu mau dendam. dendamlah kepada tuhan yang menaruh [Sacred Gear] didalam tubuhmu.-**

Kemudian kiba yang sedari tadi diam. Melanjutkan perkataan rias.

"[sacred gear] adalah kekuatan yang di ciptakan oleh tuhan dan diberikan kepada manusia tertentu. Saat ini banyak manusia yang memiliki[sacred gear] di dalam tubuhnya. Kebanyakan [sacred gear] punya fungsi yang hanya bermanfaat di dunia manusia. Tetapi ada beberapa [sacred gear] yang dapat mengancam bagi iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh.

Setelah kiba memberikan penjelasan, rias mulai bicara lagi.

"ise, coba angkat tanganmu tinggi-tinggi."

Bukannya melakukannya. Ise malah membuat wajah yang aneh.

"cepat lakukan." Desak rias. Dengan ogah-pgahan ise mengangkat tangannya.

"tutup matamu dan bayangkan hal yang kamu anggap paling kuat."

"paling kuat? Umm... son goku dari dragon ball."

"Kalau begitu bayangkan tokoh itu. Bayangkan posenya yang tampak paling kuat?"

Dengan enggan ise membayang son goku yang saat akan menembakan kamehameha.

"turunkan tanganmu perlahan dan berdirilah."

Mengikuti perintah rias, dia kemudian berdiri.

"sekarang tirukan gaya tokoh tersebut. Kamu harus menirunya dengan sempurna dan jangan menahan diri."

Begitu mendengar perintah rias, pikirannya menjadi kasong dia tak melakukannya.

"cepat lakukan." Desak rias lagi. Walaupun menutup mata, tapi ise dapat mendengar naruto yang tertawa di sampingnya.

'oke lihat ini adalah terakhir kali hyoudo isse melakukan kamehameha'

KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!"

"sekarang buka matamu. Karena itempat ini dipenuhi kekuatan sihir. [sacred gear] akan lebih mudah muncul."

Ise membuka matanya seperti perintah rias. Tangan kirinya mulai bersinar! Shing...! cahaya itu membentuk sesuat yang membungkus tangan kirinya. Ketika cahaya berhenti bersinar,tangan kirinya terbungkus oleh sarung tangan merah yang terlihat keren. Di bagian yang menutupi punggung tangannya ada berlian berwarna hijau.

"APA INI?"

Ise terkejut dan berteriak dengan keras. Dia berpikir yang akan muncul adalah kamehameha dan sekarang malah ada benda yang sering di gunakan oleh pahlawan super di tangannya.

"Itu adalah [Sacred Gear], dan itu milikmu. Kalau sudah muncul, kamu bisa menggunakannya kapanpun dimanapun."

'Hah... Inikah [Sacred Gear]...? Ummm... Aku masih belum mempercayainya. Aku menembakkan kamehameha dan kemudian aku... aku... "

"Kamu dibunuh karena [Sacred Gear]mu yang adalah ancaman besar bagi para malaikat jatuh, Amano Yuma."

"Jadi insiden dengan Yuma-chan dan tentang Perlengkapan Suci semuanya adalah nyata...? Jadi tentang aku yang terbunuh olehnya itu juga nyata...? Jadi bagaimana aku masih hidup? "

"Kamu memanggilku di detik-detik kematianmu. Aku terpanggil dengan poster ini."

Rias mengeluarkan selembar selebaran yang sama dengan selebaran yang diterima ise dari wanita aneh saat akan berkencan dengan amano yuma.

"Selebaran ini adalah salah satu yang kami bagikan. Lingkaran sihir itu digunakan untuk memanggil kami, para iblis, tidak banyak lagi orang yang bisa menggambar lingkaran sihir ini untuk memanggil iblis. Jadi kami memberikan brosur ini ke orang yang kelihatannya ingin memanggil iblis. Lingkaran sihir ini aman dan mudah digunakan. Pada hari itu salah satu peliharan kami yang meenyamar sebagai manusia membagikan ini di daerah bisnis. Kamu mendapatkannya pada waktu itu, Ise. Kemudian kamu diserang oleh malaikat jatuh. Dan ketika diujung kematianmu kamu memanggilku. Biasanyasih Akeno atau yang lainnya yang dipanggil. Ketika aku dipanggil dan melihatmu, aku langsung menyadari kalau kamu diserang oleh malaikat jatuh dan kamu adalah pemilik Perlengkapan Suci. Tetapi ada sedikit masalah, yaitu kamu berada di kondisi seujung rambut dari kematian. Bukan hanya para iblis, tetapi manusia juga akan langsung terbunuh begit ditusuk oleh Tombak Cahaya. Kamu dikondisi seperti itu, jadi aku memutuskan menyelamatkan nyawamu."

Menyelamatkan nyawaku? Jadi Senpailah yang menyelamatkanku? Jadi karena itu aku masih hidup.

"Aku menyelamatkan hidupmu sebagai Iblis. Ise, kamu yang sekarang telah terlahir kembali sebagai Iblis milikku, Rias Gremory, adalah pelayanku dan seorang iblis."

BASA

Seketika itu ada sayap yang tumbuh dari semuanya selain naruto dan ise. Berbeda dengan sayap milik malaikat jatuh. Sayap mereka seperti sayap kelelawar.

"Aku akan mengenalkan mereka padamu. Yuuto. " Kiba tersenyum setelah senpai memanggil namanya.

"Nama saya adalah Kiba Yuuto. Saya adalah siswa kelas XI seperti yang kamu tahu, Hyoudou isei-kun. Saya juga seorang iblis, salam kenal."

"Kelas X... Toujou Koneko... Salam kenal... dan saya adalah iblis..." Toujou Koneko-chan menundukan kepalanya.

"Nama saya adalah Himejima Akeno, dan saya adalah siswi kelas XII. Saya juga wakil ketua klub penelitian ini. Salam kenal. Meskipun seperti ini, saya juga seorang iblis. Ara..."

Akeno menundukan kepalanya dengan sangat sopan. Terakhir, adalah giliran Rias. Dia mengibaskan rambut merah pekatnya dan mengatakannya dengan tegas.

"Dan aku adalah tuan mereka, namaku Rias Gremory dari keluarga Gremory. Keluargaku bergelar bangsawan. Kita akan saling membantu mulai dari sekarang."

Setelah mereka memperkenalkan diri. Ise hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan di sampingnya, naruto. Dia hanya mendengarkan sambil membaca buku yang sempat di bawanya. Dia tak terlalu mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Kemudian dia mendengar suara rias yang sepertinya ditujukan padanya.

"baiklah, sekarang aku ingin bicara de-"

"sudah selesaikan. Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu." Potong naruto. Dia berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauh dengan tangan di masukkan ke saku celana.

"tunggu."

"apa?" tanya naruto membalikkan badan.

"bukannya kau akn menjelaskan tentang dirimu?" kata rias kesal dengan sikap cuek naruto.

"menjelaskannya akan sangat merepotkan. Begini saja, kau boleh menanyakan beberapa hal tentangku." Kat naruto sambil mendesah,

"baiklah, aku akan mulai bertanya. Apa kau iblis?" kata rias dengan mata yang tajam.

"ya, bagaimana kau tahu?" mendengar jawaban naruto, hanya ise sendiri yang terkejut. Sedangkan yang lainnya tetap tenang seperti sudah tahu jawabannya.

"aku memang tak merasakan kekuatan iblismu saat kau pindah sekolah ke sini. Tapi, tadi saat kau bertarung dengan malaikat jatuh. Aku dengan mudah merasakan kekuatan iblismu." Kata rias panjang lebar.

"begitukah, sepertinya aku harus lebih belajar menyembunyikan kekuatanku." Kata naruto dengan senyum polos seperti anak-anak.

Melihat senyuman polos yang di tunjukkan oleh naruto. Membuat semua orang di dalam ruangan memikirkan satu kata 'manis'.

Setelah berdehem dengan semburat merah di wajah rias. Dia kembali memasang wajah tegas dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"apakah kamu iblis terasingkan?" tanya rias dengan wjah tegas meski masih ada semburat merah diwajahnya.

"apa itu iblis terasingkan,rias-senpai?" tanya ise yang ingin tahu.

"iblis terasingkan adalah iblis yang awalnya pelayan dari iblis kelas tinggi tetapi kemudian mengkhianati atau membunuh tuannya. Mereka biasanya kabur dari dunia bawah ke dunia manusia. Jadi apakah kau salah satunya, naruto-kun?"

"kurasa tidak, aku tak pernah mempunyai majikan. Selain itu aku adalah iblis setengah manusia. Dan dari kecil aku sudah tinggal di dunia manusia." Kata naruto memberikan jawabannya.

"begitukah, itu menjelaskan kenapa kau disini." Kata rias dengan menganggukan kepala. Entah kenapa dia merasa naruto berkata jujur.

"apakah masih ada yang mau ditanyakan?"

Pertanyaan naruto hanya di balas anggukan kepala oleh rias.

"darimana kau mempelajari cara menggunakan kekuatan iblismu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, membuat naruto menundukan kepala. Cahaya di matanya terlihat redup. Ekspresinya menjadi dingin berbeda dengan tadi.

"maaf sudah waktunya aku pergi."

Kemudian lingkaran sihir muncul di bawahnya dan membuat naruto menghilang. Meninggalkan mareka yang kebinggungan.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto muncul di dalam kamar sebuah apartemen. Ini adalah apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Di dalamnya ada kamar tidur. Sebenarnya apartemen ini dekat dengan rumah ise. Tapi, ise tak mengetahuinya.

Naruto langsung merebahkan dirinya ke atas ranjang. Dia diam sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian dia mengingat kenangan masa kecilnya. Masa paling menyenangkan dan masa dimana hatinya hancur. Ekspresinya kemudian berubah dengan menjadi penuh kemarahan,kebencian dan dendam bersama dengan aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh naruto.

'**tenangkan dirimu, bocah. Jangan termakan kebencian.' **Sebuah suara rendah yang terdengar di pikiran naruto membuatnya kembali tenang.

"ya. Kurasa aku belum dewasa. Aku masih menyimpan kebencian kepada mereka yang mengambil orang-orang yang kusayangi."

'**lebih baik marah ketimbang benci... ya sudahlah aku mau tidur dulu.'**

"ya terimakasih untuk semuannya. Kau selalu ada untukku, kurama." Kata naruto sebelum pergi ke peristirahatannya(bukan mati lo).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Halo para reader, ini adalah chpter ketiga dari 'lost demon'. Mulai ada penjelasan-penjelasan mengenai beberapa hal. Dan siapakah itu kurama?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER** 4**

Langkah kaki menggema di dalam sebuah gang gelap. Angin malam berhembus dengan kencang diiringi awan yang mulai mendung. Terlihat Dua orang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Seorang perempuan dewasa dengan rambut berwarna merah darah menggenggam seorang Anak berambut pirang yang berumur sekitar 6 tahunan.

"kaa san kita mau lari kemana?" tanya sang anak dengan muka polos tanpa dosga kepada ibunya.

"nanti saja bertanyanya. Untuk sekarang lebih baik kita lari dulu." jawabnya kepada sang anak.

" Baik..."

Mereka terus berlari entah kemana dan karena apa tapi tiba tiba sebuah sinar hitam menabrak jalan tempat mereka berlari membuat langkah mereka berdua berhenti.

"hora akhirnya kalian terkejar juga." sebuah suara yang besar dan keji terdengar di telinga anak itu dan membutnya tersentak.

"untuk apa kau mengejar kami?" teriak ibu itu sambil menutupi anaknya di belakang tubuhnya.

"hahahaha….. bukankah sudah jelas, aku mau membunuh orang yang sudah mengotori darah kami." Kata si pria dengan tawa memuakkan.

Begitu mendengar perkataannya. Tanpa sadar ibu yang bernama kushina itu mengeratkan pegangannya kepada tangan kecil anak di belakangnya.

"jadi, serahkan anak di belakangmu itu kepadaku jika kau tidak mau jiwamu lepas dari ragamu." Kata pria itu sambil melihat sang anak.

Kushina kemudian menoleh ke arah anaknya dengan sunyum lembut yang membuat bingung anak itu.

"naruto, maafkan kaa-san."

Bingung, itulah yang dirasakan anak yang dipanggil naruto saaat ibunya berkata seperti itu. Kemudian entah kenapa penglihatannya kemudian menggelap dan pikirannya menjadi kosong.

"setidaknya aku bisa bertarung denganmu tanpa dilihat anak tersayangku." ucapnya dengan mata yang terisi dengan penuh kasih sayang sambil membelai rambut naruto.

"oh jika itu keputusannmu. Maka itu keputusan yang menyenangkan." Kata si pria dengan tawa yang keji dan terdengar begitu senang.

Kushina menatap pria itu dengan tatapan yang tajam. Sebuah rantai yang berwarna hitam keluar dari punggung kushina dan kemudian melilit naruto dan meletakkannya sejauh 10 meter dari mereka berdua.

"Oh jadi itu adalah scread gearmu sebagai seorang makhluk rendahan. Cukup mengesankan." Katanya dengan nada yang terdengan meremehkan lawannya. Menghiraukan lawan yang mulai maju kearahnya dengan cepat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto merasakan tekanan yang besar dari dekatnya hingga membuat dia bangun. Entah kenapa disekitarnya banyak sekali debu dan benda yang hancur. Matanya kemudian menangkap 2 sosok yang berada tak jauh darinya

"kaa san" katanya lirih sambil Berdiri. Kedua sosok yang berada di dekatnya adalah ibunya dan seorang pria yang menyerang mereka tadi.

"Apa pertarungannya sudah selesai kaa san?" Kata naruto yang sudah mulai mengerti dengan situasinya sekarang. Dia juga tau bahwa ibunya Mencoba untuk melindunginya dari orang itu.

"Kau sudah bangun naruto. Tenang saja pertarungan ini akan segera berakhir." Kata kushina dengan senyuman yang berani. mereka berdua sama sama terluka tetapi luka yang didapatkan kushima lebih Sedikit dibanding lawannya.

"scread gear **death chain** memang menakutkan apalagi dengan kemampuan sihir tingkat atasmu dan menjadikan kau seperti seseorang dengan kekuatan moster." Kata pria itu dengan mata sedikit terpejam menahan rasa sakit Yang terasa di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Meski kau menyebutku seordng monster. Tapi aku menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melindungi orang orang yang ku sayangi." Kata kushina dengan tekad yang kuat.

Meski kau bilang ingin melindungi orang orang yang kau Sayangi. tapi sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berada di pihakmu." Kata pria itu menyeringai sambil melihat naruto.

"Apa?" kushina tercengang dengan perkataannya dan dengan cepat melihat ke arah yang ditatap pria yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Tempat naruto berada. Disana terlihat naruto yang sedang ditindih oleh lingkaran sihi yang menekan naruto seperti terkena gravitasi. Sedangkan naruto merintih kesakitan akibat punggungnya diberi beban berat.

"NARUTO "teriak kushina spontan Begitu melihat naruto yang menderita. Dia mencoba untuk berlari kearahnya tetapi belum sempat selangkah dia merasakan sakit yang tepat di dadanya.

" Bodoh karena rasa panikmu itu. Kau menjadi lengah dan pertahananmu terbuka dan pertarungan ini Berakhir dengan kemenanganku. Teriak pria itu kesetanan setelah berhasil menusuk jantung kushina dari belakang dengan tangannya.

"Ma-af na-naruto ha-hanya s-sampai di-disini kaa-san ukh menemanimu. K-kumohon t-terus lah h-idu-p." Kata khusina Sebelum jatuh ke jalan meninggalkan naruto yang menatap dengan jasad ibunya dengan mata melebar dan terasa air mata mulai menetes dari matanya. Ini pertama kali dalam hidupnya kehilangan seorang yang sayangi dan orang yang selalu ada untuknyam nanti di depan matanya.

"hahaha bagaimana bocah rasanya kehilangan ibumu?"

Kemudian matanya menatap pria yang tertawa di depannya. Dia memandanginya dengan pandangan kosong seolah tidak memiliki kehidupan. Aura kebencin yang begitu gelap keluar dari tubuh naruto Membuat pria itu menghentikan tawannya. Mata biru naruto kemudian berputar dan berubah digantikan mata berwarna merah darah dengan tiga koma di sekeliling pupilnya.

"Aku..."

"ak..

"ku…"

"AKAN MEMBUNUHMU."

.

* * *

hah... hah... hah

terlihat seorang pria bersurai pirang tengah duduk di tempat tidur yang berada di dalam apartemen kecil. orang itu adalah naruto. dia baru saja bermimpi tentang kejadian masa lalu kelam yang membuatnya pertama kali merasakan penderitaan yang begitu besar.

"huh, mimpi ini lagi..." katanya yang mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur. dengan tanpa ekspresi dia mulai menuju ke kamar mandi unuk mandi. setidaknya mimpi itu sudah sering dia mimpikan sehingga membuat naruto sudah ter biasa dengan segala jenis mimpi buruk.

setelah mandi dia mulai memakai seragam akademi kouh dan berangkat sekolah.

.

.

.

sesampainya di sekolah dia terlebih dahulu pergi ke tempat lokernya. sesampainya di sana, dia memandangi loker kemudian mengambil napas sambil bergumam kecil.

"kumohon, jangan sampai ada lagi."

dia berdoa entah tentang apa sebelum mulai membuka lokernya. begitu di buka, tumpukan surat meluncur dengan lancar dari dalam lokernya. sedangkan naruto yang melihat banyaknya surat itu hanya berekspresi seperti mau muntah.

"sial hidupku sudah hancur." kata naruto yang sekarang pundung di pojokan sambil menangis ala anime. sedang kan beberapa laki- laki yang melihat kejadian itu hanya mengutuk naruto dalam hati dan sebagian swetdrop akibat tingkah konyol naruto.

.

.

.

"... Ada apa denganmu naruto?"

Untuk ke sekian kalinya ise bertanya kepada teman sebangkunya walau tidak di dengarkan oleh naruto karena dia saat ini sedang menggerutu tentang 'wanita' dan menyeramkan.

"Ah apa kau baru saja berbicara denganku, Ise? Tanya balik naruto yang sudah sadar dengan acara pundungnya.

"Ah bukan apa apa. Oh ya naruto untuk yang kema-." Sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. Ise harus menghela napas pasalnya orang yang diajak bicara keburu tidur.

Sekitar seminggu setelah naruto sekolah di sini kerjaannya hanya tidur di setiap ada kesempatan tetapi itu hanya di hiraukan oleh para guru pasalnya di setiap ulangan naruto selalu mendapatkan nilai tertinggi walaupun terlihat malas-malasan.

TENG…. TENG…. TENG…

Bel berbunyi menandakan waktunya jam istirahat. Naruto yang sudah terbangun dari tidurnya berjalang keluar kelas untuk pergi menuju tempat favoritnya. Tetapi begitu dia keluar dari kelas banyak wanita yang tiba tiba mengerubunginya dan Membuat muka naruto tiba tiba pucat pasi.

"Uzumaki-kun. Kumohon makanlah bersamaku."

"Tidak bersamaku."

"Aku."

"Aku."

Melihat aksi para wanita itu membuat naruto memiliki kesempatan untuk kabur dari mereka. Dengan cepat naruto berlari meninggalkan Para wanita yang berteriak teriak dikoridor.

.

.

.

"Wanita itu memang makhluk paling berbahaya. Itulah kata kata pertama yang dilontarkan oleh naruto sesampainya di tempat favoritnya yaitu atap sekolah. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan Para wanita yang semakin menakutkan setiap harinya. Tetapi bukan itu alasan utama naruto kabur dari mereka. Naruto hanya tidak suka keramaian dan mendapatkan banyak perhatian. Dia lebih suka kepada tempat tempat yang tenang seperti disini. Naruto hampir setiap ada kesempatan selalu nenyempatkan diri untuk ke atap sekolah demi mencari ketenangan. Yah untuk saat ini. Kemudian naruto bersandar ke tembok di atap dan menatapi langit. Satu kesukaan naruto yang lainnya adalah menatap Langit. Entah mengapa setiap menatap langit naruto dapat merasakan seluruh bebannya seperti hilang dan hatinya terasa hangat.

"Walaupun disini tempat yang tenang tetapi mengapa kau mengikutiku gremory-senpai" Tanya naruto sambil menolehkan Mukanya kepintu yang berada disampingnya.

"Ara sepertinya aku ketahuan." Terdengar suara yang menggoda arah pintu sebelum orang yang membuat membukanya. Seorang perempuan keluar dari pintu tepat disamping naruto. Rambut merah darahnya berayun Dengan lembut akibat dari angin yang berhembus seperti mengiringi kedatangannya.

"Hallo uzumaki naruto-kun." kata rias dengan senyum mengoda yang mampu membuat setia laki laki jatuh cinta walau tak berpengaruh pada naruto.

"Jadi kenapa senpai Mengikutiku?" tanya naruto dengan dingin tanpa menanggapi salam dari rias.

"Ara dinginnya. aku tadi hanya melihatmu lari dari para wanitamu. Jadi karena sepertinya menarik aku mengikuti." Jawab rias tetap tersenyum walau diabikan oleh naruto.

"Kenapa kau maunya mengikutiku? dan apa maksudmu dengan wanitaku?" bentak naruto marah akibat rias yang membuat mood naruto semakin buruk.

"Sudahlah jangan masalahkan tentang itu. Bukankah kau sebaiknya tidak membuat wanita terus berdiri. Jika kau tetap seperti ini maka kau gagal sebagai seorang pria." Kata rias dengan muka yang dibuat cemberut kaya anak kecil.

"Hah.. Jika kau mau duduk ya duduk saja." kata naruto yang mulai mengendalikan emosinya.

Dengan persetujuan dari naruto. Rias mulai duduk dan hanya berjarak sebatas kain dengan naruto dan menyebabkan naruto harus bergeser supaya mereka tidak saling menempel.

"Kau kesini mau bertanya sesuatu denganku bukan?"tanya naruto tanpa melihat rias yang terus menatapinya.

"Benar" jawab rias blak blakan.

"Jadi apa itu?" tanya naruto yang memang sudah menebak maksud kedatangan wanita ini ke sini.

"Jadi kau memperbolehkannya?" tanya balik rias kepada naruto yang terlihat malas.

"Begini saja aku memberimu 3 kesempatan Untuk bertanya." Kata naruto sambil menguap.

"Baiklah aku meneriam kesempatannya tetapi aku ingin kau tidak lari lagi." Kata rias dengan mata yang menyipit sambil melihat gerak gerik naruto jika ada yang mencurigakan.

"Iya. Iya."

"Baiklah aku akan Mulai bertanya. Apa alasanmu datang ke kouh?"

"Apa kau bodoh tentu saja untuk belajar untuk apa lagi aku sekolah selain untuk belajar." Jawab naruto frustasi. Di pikirannya dia mulai berpikir bahwa rias benar benar bodoh.

"Ara berarti bukan mau Menguntiti keluarga gremory?" tanya rias dengan nada yang mengoda seolah disetiap perkataannya bertujuan untuk membuat naruto kesal.

"Untuk apa aku harus menguntiti gremory? kau pikir aku kurang kerjaan." bentak naruto yang tambah frustasi akibat tingkah rias yang kelewat percaya diri.

"Baiklah aku akan mencoba percaya padamu. Sekarang aku akan bertanya pertanyaan kedu-."

"Tidak pertanyaan ketiga." kata naruto memotong perkataan rias sebelum dia selesai bicara.

"Eeeh? itu curang Naruto-kun." kata rias dengan panik karena baru ingat bahwa dia sudah menanyakan 2 buah pertanyaan tanpa sadar. Dan juga dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah mulai memanggil naruto secara biasa serta ditambah kun.

"Kaulah yang curang aku hanya Memberi 3 kesempatan tetapi kau mau menggunakan 4 kali kesempatan bertanya." Kata naruto dengan tegas tanpa ada rasa kasihan kepada rias yang sekarang terlihat cemberut.

"Ayolah."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon."

"Tidak."

"Kumohon. Kumohon naruto kun."

'Ini akan Membuang tenagaku.' Pikir naruto sambil menghela napas.

"Baiklah baiklah. Tetapi ingat jika kau mengulanginya lagi. Aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan lagi." Kata naruto pasrah.

"Arigatou naruto kun." Begitu dibolehkan rias tersenyum layaknya. Anak kecil yang permintaannya baru dikabulkan. Dan membuat naruto swetdrop walaupun dia berpikir tingkah rias terlihat manis.

"Ya iya."

"Baiklah untuk pertanyaan keduaku. Apa kau mau menjadi salah satu pelayan dari evil pieceku?"

Mendengar Pertanyaan rias membuat naruto lebih dahulu berpikir sambil berguman kecil.

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu boleh aku tau apa itu pekerjaan pelayan iblis?" Tanya balik naruto sambil memandang rias.

"Hem. Biasanya iblis di panggil oleh manusia dan melakukan hal yang diinginkan olehnya. Selain itu iblis kelas tinggi dan pelayannya melakukan rating game di dunia bawah. Mungkin itu adalah hal kecil tentang pelayan iblis." Kata rias dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Begitu ya kalau begitu aku menolaknya. Aku tak cocok dengan hal hal yang merepotkan." Kata naruto sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"kau benar-benar seorang pemalas." kata rias kecewa karena ketidak mauan naruto menjadi pelayannya.

"aku hanya ingin menikmati waktu yang ku punya selagi bisa." kata naruto sambil memandang langit dengan cahaya mata yang terlihat meredup.

"kalau begitu aku akan menannyakan pertanyaan ketiga." kata rias yang seolah mengalihkan pikiran naruto dari pikirannya.

"ah" begitu mendengar perkataan rias naruto langsung sadar dari pikirannya.

"jika kau tidak mau menjadi pelayanku. apakah kau mau bergabung ke klub peneliti ilmu gaib?" tanya rias yang membuat naruto mendesah.

"bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak mau hal yang mere-"

"jika kau bergabung kau akan mendapatkan tempat untuk tidur."

"aku mau." jawab naruto langsung begitu mendengar kata 'tidur' dan sukses membuat rias tertawa kecil.

"baiklah kalau begitu mohon bantuannya."kata rias sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"ya" jawab naruto menerimanya sambil tersenyum tulus yang membuat rias memerah.

.

.

.

.

selama lebih dari lima menit mereka berdua hanya duduk sambil melihati langit sampai naruto membuka percakapan lagi.

"hei. gremory-senpai."

"panggil saja aku rias."

"hah... hei rias-senpai?"

"apa?"

"kenapa kau tidak menanyakan sesuatu seperti semalam?" kata naruto sambil menundukkan kepala seingga rambut menutupi matanya.

"aku hanya akan tanya jika kau mengijinkannya." kata rias sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah naruto yang terkejut.

"jika kau memang belum mau mengatakannya aku tidak akan memaksamu."

"begitu ya." kata naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"oh ya, kenapa iblis kelas tinggi sepertimu mau tinggal di jepang ini? biasanya iblis kelas tinggi lebih suka di dunia bawah." kata naruto dengan nada yang mengandung rasa penasaran.

"em... dulu pelayan dari kakakku pernah tinggal di jepang. saat aku mendengar ceritannya tentang jepang, aku begitu terpesona dan ingin mendapatkan keluargaku di sini. aku mencintai jepang, budayanya dan banyak yang mengagumkan bla...bla.. bla..." cerita rias panjang lebar dan di dengarkan dengan seksama oleh naruto kadang-kadang juga di sertai oleh tawa kecil keduannya. bahkan mereka tidak sadar bahwa waktu istirahat telah usai.

"baiklah aku akan kembali ke kelas dulu." kata rias yang mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"apa kau tidak kembali?" tanyanya saat membka pintu.

"tidak, aku nanti saja." balas naruto sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"baiklah. jaa naruto-kun." kata rias sebelum menutup pintu dan meninggalkan naruto sendirian.

.

.

.

**'apa kau benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi pelayannya.' **sebuah suara rendah terdengar oleh naruto yang berasal dari pikirannya.

'ah kurama. kau sudah bangun?" batin naruto membalas suara itu.

**'bukankah jika kau berhubungan dengan iblis itu, kau bisa saja bertemu dengan targetmu." **kata suara yang dipanggil kurama oleh naruto.

'aku hanya tidak mau terlalu berhubungan dengannya, setidaknya untuk saat ini.' pikir naruto sambil memejamkan matanya.

**'hah... terserahlah aku mau tidur lagi.'**

"hei sifat malasmu ini sudah kau tularkan padaku juga tau." bentak naruto kesal.

"kurama... kurama... hah.. spertinya dia sudah tidur. sebaiknya aku juga kembali kekelas." kata naruto sebelum mulai berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

* * *

**maaf telat benget updatenya. karena kerjaan sekolah yang menumpuk. jadi tidak ada waktu untuk menlis kelanjutan chapternya.**

**penjelasan: death chain; **scread gear yang berupa rantai hitam yang keluar dari dalam tubuh. setiap terkena serangan darinya menyebabkan jiwamu semakin berkurang.

**disini scread gear naruto adalah mata sharingan jadi saya mohon jika ada yang mau mengusulkan nama scread gear ata sharingan mohon mereview cerita ini. **

**see you next chapter**


End file.
